Teletubby Massacre
by DarkDawnRose777
Summary: Basically in this story, the Sun Baby gets bored and sends the Teletubbies on a mission to end the human race. This story is rated "T" for violence and some very gruesome scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :D I am new to fan fiction so I am just going to write a stupid violent story about the Tellytubbies. Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Tellytubbies, they are so stupid and creepy! This story is about how they take over the world and kill everybody. Lol I hope you guys like it. :D**

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun baby gleefully smiled down upon the little land of rolling green hills and smirked like something very crazy and corrupt was about to occur.

Now, the sun baby was getting very bored, for he could not play with the tellytubbies or do anything fun that would appease his boredom. Oh how he wanted to run and play! Suddenly, an idea occurred to him, a very morbid and hideous idea. He giggled in evil laughter and called to his little friends out yonder. The weird little alien creatures came over acting like little boys in their rainbow gayness.

"Hey there friends," chimed the sun baby in unison. "Sigh," I am so bored. Every day I see you guys having a great time and I cannot join in with you because I have no legs! I am so bored, said the exasperated sun baby.

"Yo yo yo Sun Baby! There is no need to feel down. We are just as bored as you are," yelled Po. "Yeah," squealed the others. "Heh heh heh, I am so bored, I would even kill to get rid of this boredom", smirked Dipsy. The Sun Baby perked up at that comment. "You know what, you are right! It would be neat to see some bloodshed from you guys.

You all are just too happy and cheery not to do so. It sure would be very entertaining for me to see," said the Sun Baby with a murderous smirk. Tinky Winky squealed, "I will go get the secret weapons from our base!" "I didn't know that we had secret weapons, questioned La La." "Well, we do and I have been hiding them in secret and waiting for this day to come.

It sure is about time we had some real fun now for a change cackled Tinky Winky. "This is going to be so much fun," harmonized Po and Dipsy together. "Violence is not the answer," squeaked La la. "Pssshh put a cork in it La la and shut your trap," Po said. Lala's antennae drooped and he began to cry.

Tinky Winky sighed, "I will go get the demon possessor because LaLa isn't seeming to cooperate. "THE WHAT?" LaLa screamed and ran for the hills. Tinky Winky was too fast for her though, he grabbed LaLa by the neck, and dragged him to the machine room.

Once inside, Tinky Winky chained LaLa to the wall by his arms and grabbed some weird long tube thingy. He stuffed it down LaLa's throat as he wailed in distressed agony. Dipsy and Po watched through the window in aww and amusement. Blood started to ooze out the sides of LaLa's nose and his eyes were filled with tears.

Tinky Winky smirked as a sound like a whirring of a vacuum echoed across the walls. LaLa's eyes bugged out more and more until they popped fully out of his eye sockets and dripped blood. Tinky Winky laughed as he plucked the eyeballs from his supposed companion and slurped them down his throat. Po and Dipsy cringed at the sight.

LaLa now had empty holed eye sockets that pierced the souls of anyone that would look upon them. They would freeze your blood and make it cold as ice, as stiff as a statue, and cause a feeling of death to overtake you. The long tube thingy was yanked from LaLa with much suppressed unforgiving force. LaLa smirked and started to chant in eerie words, "La la, la la la. La la, la la la."

The sound was so creepy and distant sounding that it caused even Tinky Winky to freeze up. LaLa crept over to a trapdoor on the floor of their base and began rummaging for weapons. LaLa snatched a huge laser gun and a bucket full of atomic bombs. "Fella's, I think we are ready to attack the human race," LaLa whispered.

**I hoped you guys liked my first chapter! If you guys want me to write more chapters please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh heh. I am glad you guys liked my interesting violence. :D Don't worry, as the story goes on it will get more violent. I am so sorry about my stupid grammar issues on the quotations sometimes. WAAAAAAAAH! IT CONFUSES ME! Lol anyway, my bad peoples! Ha ha! I am glad I disturbed you. :D Anyway, I have a question. Are the tellytubbies girls or boys? Lol somebody help me here because I can't tell the difference! I do not own the teletubbies ok? **

**Anyway, here is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy the morbidness! :D **

Tinky winky snickered at his hideous creation. "Lala, come to your master!" Tinky Winky said. "You are not my master; I am the master of YOU and ALLLL HUMANITY! TAKE THIS B*TCH!" Lala said in a low eerie voice. Tinky Winky screamed in terror as he tried to run. He was too late! Lala shot a lazer gun at Tinky Winky's feet in which caused his legs to burn with fire.

"WAAAAAAAAAH! I AM ON FIRE!" Tinky Winky screamed in terror. "BURN BAAABBY BURN!" Po sang from the window in a high-pitched-gay squeaky voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dipsy screamed at Po and slapped him in the head so hard that Po crumpled to the ground puking up gobs of blood. _Man, I am a dip, Dipsy thought to himself._ Dipsy walked away like nothing happened getting kind of embarrassed.

"La-la-la la la-la-la-la la la, Lala chanted eerily as he crept over to Tinky Winky. Tinky Winky's legs were burnt to a crisp and yellow puss was now oozing around the sides of the legs that were still there, barely. You could even see leg bones sticking out with burnt markings upon them. Tinky Winky's legs had been eaten away like acid! He was lying on his back on the cold colorful ground, pitiful as can be.

Lala kept on chanting, as he closed upon his victim. Once Tinky Winky looked into those piercing black empty holes, he cringed and looked away revealing his neck bare and ready. Lala grinned an impish grin and bit into the soft flesh. Tinky Winky squealed in agony. It felt like he was being eaten by fire from the inside out. The wet fluid ran down his neck and upon the floor, swarming with his pussy leg fluid and burnt flesh.

The slurping sounds made the whole experience pure terror yet it was somehow relaxing. Tinky Winky started to drift into a foggy haze until he heard a warrior like scream echo from the outside. Suddenly, there was a huge CRASH! Dipsy hurled Po through the window, and at its opponent. AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH YOU BAS- Po was cut off when he smashed into Lala who snarled with hate. His teeth were black and blood ran down his cheek bones.

La la charged at Dipsy with his lazer gun held at the ready. Dipsy was too fast; he grabbed a golden sword out of the cellar and with one final strike, decapitated Lala's head. No blood poured out which was oddly strange. Tinky Winky's eyes fluttered and then suddenly rolled back.

_Crap, Dipsy thought, now I have two to bury graves for now. Tinky Winky just had to ruin our plans with taking over the World by being stupid again. UGGGGGGGH, why had he created Lala into some demonic vampire thingy? What an idiot! _Dipsy decided that he would bury Lala and Tinky Winky and then Po and he will resume their plans on taking over the world.

**Lol kind of disturbing isn't it? I hope you guys liked my second chapter. Please review! :D**


End file.
